Ulf Bertil Falk
' Name:' Ulf Bertil Falk Nicknames: Ulf is just enough for him. Meaning: Falk means "Falcon" or "Hawk" in Swedish. Gender: Male Status: Single Sexuality: Totally straight Age: 34 Nationality: Sweden Build: Not too slim, has an average body. Height: 172 cm Weight: 140 lbs Team: RED Job Class: Sniper Current Loadout: '''Sniper Rifle, Holy water (jarate of some sort) and a combat knife '''Parents: Abusive father. His mother remains missing. Siblings: Too many to keep a track on. Around 7-8 brothers. Theme Song: N/A Personality A pretty stubborn person, is hardly afraid of sharing his thoughts even though they're mostly provociting. He likes to hook up with women and is a jerk towards other jerks. Despite from that, he is usually a nice guy once you get to know him better and who also listens to others (from his priesthood). Physical Description Back-slick hairstyle, wearing shades all the time, smokes too much, 5 o' clock stubble. He's a biker so he usually is wearing typical leather jacket, jeans and a t-shirt underneath the jacket (with a Sniper cross in the middle during work). He prefers to wear sandals than boots.. History N/A Strengths - Surpisingly good listener, because of his former job as a priest, he sometimes gives good advice to people - Good at hiding due to his dark clothes - Will do his best, no matter what! - Easy-going and laid-back person, he's easy to befriend - Is not that afraid to mess up, but it has its consequences. Weaknesses - Has anger-problems - Not usually always smart... - Poor at close-combat fighting - Smokes too much for his own good Relationship with others --RED-- Clark - His boss for the RED team. He has only seen him on the battlefield at most. He is doing his best not to get scolded by him.. Bonnie - Pretty Scottish lassie! Ulf is already fond of her even though she (sadly) didn't feel so good during the introduction. He wants to get to know her better (he hoped for a kiss during Valentine's day..) 'King -' GREASER-BUDDY! They have a lot in common, especially when it comes to hot babes (and perhaps fashion-sense..) 'Titus -' His room-mate and a cool pyro friend. Ulf is not very good at keeping friends, but he is happy to have someone to talk to. 'Gladys '- A hot babe! Too bad he didn't get to know her well during the introduction. 'Ziolore - '''One huge STINKER. Obviously a man who is very attatched to Ulf's MC-bike Solveig. He doesn not approve that. He keeps calling him rude names instead of his real name. He had a lot of fights with this guy, unfortunately. '''Ardette '- He gets the feeling she hates everyone (LOL).. trying his best NOT to mess up around her. --BLU-- 'Asher -' First person who killed Ulf during Mission 3. Ulf is planning to kill on him one day when he sees him on battlefield again.. Category:Red Category:Characters Category:Sniper